Inoccent sorrow
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Sin saberlo, él mismo había alejado lo que más le importaba.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Inoccent Sorrow**

Road Kamelot estaba muy extraña. No lo había visitado en dos semanas y eso era muy raro. ¿Qué le ocurría? Pero, antes que nada, ¿¡por qué le importaba si Road no había ido a verlo?! ¡¿No era mejor así?! Ya ni él sabía qué pensar.

Estaba caminando por la ciudad, sin un lugar específico al cual ir, simplemente solo quería caminar.

—Chico—escuchó que lo llamaran justo cuando lo golpeaban en la espalda, sacándole todo el aire.

—¡¿Tyki Mikk?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Vine a buscar a Road. Usualmente ella va y regresa sola, pero últimamente ha estado algo extraña, así que Sheryl no quiere dejarla sola, y como él está ocupado, yo vine por ella.

—¿Exactamente a dónde viniste a buscarla?

—A la escuela.

—¿Escuela?

—Ya sé que no lo parece, pero pensé que te lo había dicho. Chico, ¿tú no sabes de casualidad qué es lo que le ocurre?

—¿Cómo se supone que habría de saberlo si no la he visto en dos semanas?

—¿Dos semanas dices? Justo el tiempo en el que ha estado extraña. Eso lo explica todo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Fácil, es obvio que Road está así por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¿Y yo qué hice?

—No lo sé, eso deberías saberlo tú. Seguramente le dijiste algo que no le gustó.

—¿Qué no le gustó?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Allen para recordar cual era el error que había cometido. En un arranque de ira y frustración le había gritado que nunca volviera a visitarlo.

—_¡Inútil! ¿Y todavía te preguntas por qué no lo ha hecho?_

—Por la cara que pones, efectivamente tú tienes la culpa de la actitud actual de Road, ¿verdad?

Allen prefirió no contestarle.

—Bien chico, hagamos esto. Ve tú a buscar a Road a la escuela. ¿Ves ese edificio al final de la calle? Esa es la escuela a la que va. Solo espérala afuera y háblale un poco, espero que eso funcione.

—¡¿Y por qué debería yo hacer eso?!

—¿Y por qué no? No te cuesta nada—a Tyki le divertía la actitud defensiva que ponía cada vez que mencionaba a Road, pero a la vez le desesperaba.

Allen dudó unos momentos. Tal y como decía Tyki, no le costaba nada.

—Está bien, lo haré—aceptó suspirando.

Caminó hasta la escuela mientras era observado por Tyki, quien permaneció en el mismo lugar.

Al llegar se quedó para afuera, sin saber exactamente qué le iba a decir. El timbre sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir rumbo a sus casas. Por suerte, la ubicó fácilmente entre la multitud. Allen no podía negar que ese uniforme le quedaba muy bien. Cuando la chica llegó cerca de él, la llamó.

—Road.

Ella lo escuchó y lo miró extrañada.

—¿Allen? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Tyki me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Qué bien—le respondió con el ceño fruncido y continuo con su camino.

—Road, ¿estás molesta? —le preguntó lo más casual que pudo mientras la seguía.

—No. No estoy molesta.

—Yo creo que sí lo estás.

—No Allen, no lo estoy y sabes qué, debo irme, tengo mucha tarea por hacer.

—Pero, Road yo…

—¿Por qué me sigues? Ya me viste, ya puedes irte.

Su voz era baja, pero se escuchaba claramente el enojo en ella.

—Es que no nos hemos visto en dos semanas y pensé que tú…

—Pues pensaste mal Allen—le interrumpió—, además tú fuiste quién me dijo que no fuera a verte, así que eso es lo que hago y lo que seguiré haciendo.

Road se alejó a un lugar donde no había nadie y convocó su conocida puerta para irse y que Allen dejara de seguirla de una vez por todas, dejándolo un poco confundido, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida burlarse de él.

—Nunca creí ver al chico rechazado por Road. Eso fue genial—reía más que divertido Tyki Mikk.

—En vez de burlarte dime qué le pasa.

—¿Acaso no te lo acaba de decir? Lo que le dijiste hace dos semanas no le gustó, por eso te tomó la palabra y se alejó de ti.

—Pero es que yo…

—A mí ni me digas nada, díselo a ella.

—¿Cómo se lo voy a decir si ni siquiera quiere verme?

—Te ayudaré, ella solo abre la puerta de su habitación si somos yo o Sheryl, finjamos y así hablarás con ella, pero por favor, no lo vayas a arruinar que después se desquita con nosotros.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿No que querías hablar con ella?

—Sí, pero ni siquiera sé que le voy a decir.

—Eres desesperantemente lento chico—suspiró Tyki con frustración—, veamos ¿por qué estabas preocupado por ella?

—Porque no la veía desde hace dos semanas.

—Solo porque no la habías visto estabas preocupado y ¿por eso viniste a hablar con ella?

—Sí, para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—¿Y por qué te preocupas por su bienestar?

Allen se quedó callado sin saber qué responder y Tyki suspiró frustrado una vez más.

—Te lo diré solo una vez, así que escucha con atención. Te preocupas por Road porque ella te gusta.

—¿¡Qué?!—gritó Allen tan fuerte y con tal sorpresa que Tyki tuvo que cubrirse los oídos.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿No es obvio?

—¡No! ¡Para nada!

—Sabes que chico, mejor vamos a buscarla para que te des cuenta.

—Pero yo no…

Tyki empujó a Allen a una de las puertas del arca sin importarle sus quejas en lo más mínimo. Aparecieron frente a una puerta muy conocida para Allen.

—Voy a tocar para que puedas entrar.

El Noah tocó a la puerta y esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó.

—Ahora está molesta conmigo por tu culpa—se quejó Tyki.

—Tú fuiste quien tuvo la grandiosa idea, no yo.

—Road, soy yo, déjame entrar—pidió una vez más.

—¡No quiero, Tyki traidor!

—Oye, no es mi culpa que el chico sea lento y despistado.

Allen lo miró feo ante ese comentario en su contra.

—Déjame pasar y hablemos, Road.

Por más que quisiera, Road no podía estar molesta con él. Tyki escuchó que el seguro de la puerta se quitó, permitiendo la entrada.

—Entra chico, yo esperaré aquí por si te asesina.

—Gracias—le dijo sarcásticamente.

Allen pasó por aquella puerta y entró a una habitación también muy conocida, con juguetes por doquier y sus clásicos dulces en forma de velas, aunque a la vez parecía un cuarto común, con una cama, el armario y lo que le pareció un pequeño baño.

—Tyki, explícame porqué le dijiste a…—Road se detuvo inmediatamente cuando se percató de quién era en realidad el visitante—¡Tyki doblemente traidor! —gritó enojada y se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en su cara.

Bien. Ahí estaba Allen. ¿Y ahora qué?

Decidió sentarse junto a ella, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Road?

—¿Qué quieres Allen? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? —se escuchaba muy enojada.

—Vine a disculparme. Perdón por haberte dicho que no quería que fueras a verme, lo retiro; solo lo dije porque Lavi me estaba molestando.

—No te debería importar lo que Bookman te dice.

—Lo sé, me dejé llevar, lo siento.

—Ok—aceptó mirándolo a ver al fin—si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir.

Allen permaneció en su lugar, no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Esa no era la Road que él conocía.

—¿Te ocurre algo más?

—Para nada.

—Entonces, ¿irás a verme de nuevo?

—No.

Esa respuesta le impactó aún más.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué debería de ir?

—Para verme—señaló lo obvio.

—¿Y por qué querría yo verte?

Allen escuchó claramente el sonido de algo rompiéndose en su pecho.

—¿Así que, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no te importo?

—¿Por qué deberías de importarme?

Ahora Allen no solo estaba adolorido, también estaba enojado.

—Es decir, que después de todos esos besos y abrazos, de todas esas veces que me salvaste, ¿no tuvieron un significado para ti? Y ahora que te has vuelto parte indispensable en mi vida, ¡¿me dejas y ya?!

Hasta Tyki podía escuchar esos gritos provenientes de la habitación.

—¿Mis besos y abrazos significaron algo para ti? —preguntó Road curiosa.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Soy indispensable en tu vida?

—Como no tienes idea.

—Oh Allen—la chica se arrojó a sus brazos besándolo de golpe y haciéndolo caer.

—No sabía que pensaras así de mí, pensé que no te agradaba, por eso me alejé, pero sabes que en realidad te amo, Allen.

Allen ya había escuchado esas palabras muchas veces, pero le gustaba que se las repitiera. Aprovechó la cercanía para darle otro pequeño beso.

—Yo también te amo Road.

Allen debía aceptarlo, Tyki tenía razón, él amaba a Road.

Siguieron besándose para demostrarse ese amor con algo más que solo palabras. Allen subió a Road para que se sentara en su regazo.

Afuera Tyki sonreía aliviado. El chico no había sido asesinado o por lo menos eso parecía aún.

—¡Tyki! —gritó Sheryl, quien corría hacia él.

—Los gemelos me dijeron que vieron a Allen Walker, ¿es verdad?

Tyki asintió temeroso por lo que podría pasar.

—¿Está con mi Road?

Tyki prefirió no contestar. El chico tenía problemas.

Sheryl tocó a la puerta ansioso.

—¿Road? ¿Hija?

Ambos detuvieron sus besos al escuchar esa voz.

—Es mi padre.

—¡No le abras! ¡Deja que me vaya! —pidió desesperadamente Allen poniéndose de pie y buscando un lugar por el cual huir.

—No Allen, esta vez no.

—Pero…

Road abrió la puerta y Sheryl entró seguido por Tyki.

—Antes de que me vuelvas a gritar Road, déjame decirte que esta vez no fui yo el chismoso.

Road miró a Tyki y luego a su padre, quien miraba a Allen con recelo, mientras el joven no buscaba dónde posar su mirada.

—Papá—llamó Road.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —preguntó dulcemente, pero sin dejar de mirar a Allen.

—Allen y yo somos novios.

Allen nunca se lo había pedido, pero ya que más daba. Además, esa si era la Road que él conocía.

Sheryl suspiró irritado, pero moduló el tono de su voz al hablar.

—Sabía que esto pasaría.

—¿Nos aceptas?

—Solo si él te ama, como realmente te mereces.

—Por ello no hay problema—confirmó Allen aún un poco temeroso.

—Más te vale o date por muerto.

Sheryl se fue de la habitación con la mirada un poco sombría aún y Tyki decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Bien chicos, los dejaré solos—la risa en el rostro de Tyki era difícil de ocultar—ahora ya no me podrás decir traidor Road.

—Ya lo veremos, Tyki.

—Así que, novio, ¿eh? —le preguntó Allen a Road alzando una ceja cuando Tyki se fue.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—No, al contrario. Me agrada la idea.

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo con ello, ¿en qué estábamos?

Road se acercó sigilosamente a Allen, haciéndolo retroceder nervioso y cayendo sentado en la cama.

—Déjame recordar—dijo Allen sonriendo y tomando a Road de la cintura para acercarla más a él.

Esa nueva pareja tenía mucho qué hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Ya tengo lap nueva, así que nuevamente estaré por aquí, además me tardé más por activar mi office pero creo que ya lo logré. Y para Manu, mil gracias por tus reviews y el lemon que buscas los puedes encontrar en mi perfil, los categoricé como M, así que no aparecen en la página principal de ff. Son dos,"Tonight" y "Snow Kiss".


End file.
